With an increased use of mobile devices, users are susceptible to becoming distracted, especially during driving. Users may often text, use navigation applications, audio controls, etc. Such distractions may lead to the driver taking his or her focus from the task at hand. Even if a driver is not actively engaging with his or her mobile device, simply handling or holding the device may prevent the driver from affectively maintaining two hands on a steering wheel.